Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, machine head, and a rotor including one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Wind turbine technology is rapidly progressing. Accordingly, as the technology utilized in existing wind turbines becomes outdated and/or existing wind turbines approach their designed lives, it may be desirable to refurbish such existing wind turbines and associated wind farms. Such refurbishment can provide various advantages, including the implementation of newer, more efficient technology and components on existing base components. For example, in many cases, the electrical system if the wind turbine may need to be updated and/or replaced. Thus, a new, more technologically-advanced electrical system can be provided to an existing wind turbine. Accordingly, additional life and more efficient power generation can be provided with reduced capital expenses.
One concern, however, is that the new electrical system may not be compatible with the existing electrical system. Accordingly, improved methods for refurbishing wind turbines with a new electrical system would be desired in the art. In particular, methods which reduce the cost and complexity associated with providing a new electrical system to the wind turbine would be advantageous.